The invention relates to an apparatus for cooperation with a cassette provided with magnetic tape, which cassette comprises a housing and a sliding cover which is movable over the housing between a rest position and an operating position, which apparatus comprises a cassette holder and urging means for moving the sliding cover, which urging means have a pivot about which the urging means are pivotable.
Such an apparatus is described in Netherlands Patent Application number 9000348 (herewith incorporated by reference), which has not been published prior to the date of the present Application. Said prior Application describes a system comprising said apparatus and a cassette for recording and/or reproducing digital audio signals on/from the magnetic tape in the cassette. This system is to supersede the well-known Compact Cassette system in accordance with the international standard IEC 94-7, in which the signals are read and written from/on the magnetic tape in analog form. the urging means of the apparatus described comprise an arm having one end carrying a pin for moving the sliding cover and having another end pivotally connected to the apparatus. A drawback of said urging means is that they occupy much space in the apparatus. Since the angle at which the arm is inclined relative to the direction of insertion of the cassette should not be too small, because in the case of too small an angle the friction between the pin and the cassette will be too large to move the pin past the cassette, and since the sliding cover has to be moved over a large distance in a direction perpendicular to the direction of insertion the arm should be long and the pivot should be situated far outwards, which requires a substantial mounting volume.